User talk:Akira K
Hi, welcome to the wiki. I won't bore you with all of our rules, since we don't have any. ^_^ If you have any questions, ask on my talk page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Logo I was just wondering why you uploaded a new logo? Normally such decisions are made by the community, not an individual. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:58, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't really mind, but in future it would be best if you discussed it first. ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:25, 16 March 2008 (UTC) No Achievements rule Sure thing; I've already redirected the Monkey Puzzle ones to Monkey Puzzle 2. I wasn't aware of the Bouncedown ones. I'm redirecting instead of deleting just in case someone does try to search for the achievements; it also dissuades people from making the article. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Cite template Just so you know, I haven't done it just yet, but I'm just about to make a "citation needed" template, used with . So you can use that in future. :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:53, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievements Sorry to take so long getting back to you. There's a major festival going on where I live (Valencia, Spain) at the moment, so I've not been online much. StarCannon, completing level 4 on hard. There's a mention of it at http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?6,7,3,185,goto,8 although not much detail (and no screenshot, I'm afraid). OrbFu 14:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :That sounds like "Destroy the Alien Homeworld on Hard" (Not hidden) to me. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's completing level 3. Level 4 is "Destroy the Alien Revenge Fleet". OrbFu 17:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gotta wonder where they hide that fleet. You know, what with you destroying their homeworld and everything. ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I have a question... I don't know where else to put this as I'm not a member, but in StarCannon, what does it mean by "Defeat the alien fleet on Medium/Hard Mode"? Also, why is destroying 10 cruisers free but destroying 30 members-only? :You'd ask on Talk:StarCannon. I'll answer it here though; defeating the alien fleet is completing level 2. There's no reason for achievements being members-only other than it being a members benefit, really. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :The members-only thing is simple: a free player doesn't get level 3, so won't encounter 30 cruisers. Compare, for example, the score achievements in The Track Controller: the ones which aren't achievable within the free game are listed as members-only. OrbFu 10:12, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::In response to your point about Sol Knight and Miner Disturbance: I didn't say they were consistent (although I think QA may have slipped up here). I seriously doubt that it does an explicit "Is this player a member" check before awarding the achievement. OrbFu 16:39, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, it does the check when you first start up the game, so why not? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Achievement images Good work. Looks very nice. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Can I ask why you reckon it's better to do the images on a blue background with a border than with a transparent background? OrbFu 12:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget to add images to their respective categories. Achievement images go in Category:Bouncedown images, for the Bouncedown ones - obviously, change the category for each game. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Are you going to the effort of cropping them out of screenshots, then? The actual image files themselves have transparent backgrounds. OrbFu 14:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::OrbFu - not all programs accept transparent backgrounds. They generally change the colour to blue or purple as default when they come across one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll just go through and categorise them all when they showed up on the uncategorised images page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) I've just had the idea of using the image as a placeholder for achievements we don't yet have images for. (Arch mage etc) Do we think this is worth the effort or not? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I think it's fine. I'll go and add them to the pages. Aik Hui 07:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Looks much better now :-) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Arcanists logo I thought I'd improve the Arcanists logo as most of the game logos are on a white or a black background. I notice that there was a previous version. Now, I can find the previous version in the game quite easily, but I can't find the version you uploaded. Where is it hiding? OrbFu 11:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree that it looks nicer: that's why I wanted to find it. Never mind: I've worked with your version and trimmed off the blue gradient. OrbFu 12:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Crazy Crystals achievements I've added the missing images rather than message you because I prefer to keep my username and those of my friends private. OrbFu 12:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sure, I'm perfectly fine with that. Thanks for uploading the images. Aik Hui 15:17, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Shattered Plans achievements I've added the Shattered Plans achievement images. Feel free to change them or the layout if you feel it could be improved. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) The layout is fine. When I add the images, they are before the name only because it is easier to edit it that way. Thanks for adding them. Aik Hui 02:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Stubs I notice you've used the stub tag, more than once I think. Just to say, the articles you've tagged really aren't stubs. Stubs are no more than one or two lines. In fact, most of the articles are almost complete, lacking only a walkthrough. Since such a walkthrough would go on seperate sub-pages, the articles aren't even incomplete, much less stubs. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:15, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Geoblox achievements Sure, no problem. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there's no reason to ask me. Every so often I check and I'll see it then. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Images for personal use "A thumbnail of a locked achievement. I use it for my user page" - Just to let you know, you're not allowed to upload images for personal use. That's what websites like Imageshack are for. However, I believe it can be used somewhere, so I'm not going to delete this. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry. Aik Hui 07:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Minigames Those on my userpage are the only ones I know, sorry. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Sandboxes Every user doesn't have his own sandbox. I don't have one. ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:29, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Try searching "User:Vimescarrot/Sandbox". Instead of a usual search results page, it gives you a page that contains no text, just like the user page of a newly registered user, with the usual "Oops! FunOrb Wiki does not have a User page with this exact name." message. So each user does have a sandbox. You just didn't put anything in yours. =p By the way, do you think discussions should be entirely on the same user talk page, or should I have left this message on your talk page? Aik Hui 04:00, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's entirely up to you. I know how to create a sandbox; it's nothing special, it's just like any other page. My point is, until I create one (which I don't plan on doing), I don't have one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:59, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Personally I much prefer discussions to stay on the same talk page, since it's much less confusing. I can however see at least one reason to do it the other way: The notification that someone has left a message on your talk page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:00, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The orange box is unnecessary as Monaco (which I think we all use) has a "latest activity" section, and if something is added, I will see it there. Aik Hui 13:18, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I've actually been using Quartz recently, but I've decided to try Monaco, to see if I prefer it or not. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:25, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just so you know, I've got no idea what you're talking about. I use the skin that's the same as what Wikipedia looks like. :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:29, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::There is a "Latest Activity" box which shows you the most recent edits on the wiki. When a person edits a user talk page, it will appear there. The "Monaco" skin has this box on the sidebar all the time. Aik Hui 06:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Logo It's going ok, I guess. Just a little bit more time. Spencer 03:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Right now, I'm resizing so it will fit the format for the different skin types. Although it has been a little tricky because everytime I make it smaller, it starts looking messed up (pixelizing, jagged edges, etc.). It might be a couple more days to finish the resizing done and to put the finish touches on. But I did managed to recolo the "W" on the favicon image. Spencer Adminship I might be gone for a few days, or even longer. As one of the most active contributors on this wiki, I was wondering if you'd consent to becoming an admin in my absence. I've also asked Quartic. Oh, it's permanent - I don't have the ability to take it away when I got back even if I wanted to. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Aik Hui 06:37, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Editing Thanks! I just try to help out where I can. ^_^ Oddlyoko talk 08:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) More direct comments If you're leaving an instruction to follow (typically it's "Sign with four tildes") you might want to consider leaving it on the person's talk page instead of where they had the discussion. That way they'll get a notice about it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Websafe colors in the new theme The current version of the new theme has almost no websafe colors in it, which means it will not look right on older browsers or monitors. I have created a version with all websafe colors. To see the changes I made, click this link. I think we should only use websafe colors in the theme in case people with older computers visit FunOrb Wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:05, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Though I don't know what you are talking about, I have to say your version is better. =) Thanks. 19118219 Talk 06:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Finished Up Transparency. Let me know if any more images need transparency. =-] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I also finished adding transparency to edery game title image but the one for shattered plans. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Guess who's dungeon this is... http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/5035/aikhuiownageth7.png Don't worry I only managed to steal exactly 2186 Gold... but you seriously need to get something other than stone golems... consider youself lucky that I warned you instead of just raiding you again =P --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Lol good job. 19118219 Talk 06:31, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::And by the way you raided me 3 times, not one... 19118219 Talk 07:25, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::At the time of writing it was one. And now it's 4. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:16, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::: -_- Prick... 19118219 Talk 10:49, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Wallpaper Music Icons I have removed all music. I think that we should still provide Wallpapers and Icons though. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:36, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Undeletion It's actually possible to undelete anything. I managed to locate the revison you deleted at this url, so deleting old revisions will not make a difference. However, that image is only able to be viewed by administrators like us, so regular visitors can not access it. Large image without text Hey Aik Hui -- can you possibly provide a version of that image in a raw format, as an xcf file preferrably? I have some ideas I'd like to test out with the issue of labeling it... and xcf is easiest to edit. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:59, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I'll *try* to get all that numbering done... it's much more work than you would expect to have numbers absolutely positioned over an image... so it's not easy to do it fast, but it's definately worth it in the end... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:19, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Raiding I honestly haven't STOLEN gold from you for a long time lolz I've just been collecting the bounty... so you have nothing to worry about. ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:16, 30 September 2008 (UTC)